


Kyrat's Tarun Matara

by madisonsharon



Category: Far Cry 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonsharon/pseuds/madisonsharon
Summary: Ishwari Ghale doesn't have it easy in Kyrat, being a woman. Mohan Ghale decides it would be best for Ishwari to spy on King Min for intel, rather than fighting with the newly formed Golden Path. Mohan believes that she will be able to protect Ajay, their son. Will Ishwari follow Mohan's orders or will she follow something else? A story told through letters and experience.
Relationships: Ishwari Ghale/Mohan Ghale, Ishwari Ghale/Pagan Min
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. White Dress

Baishakh 1981

Today is the day. The day every woman dreams of. Her wedding day. But I was not as happy as Mohan was. He was four years older than I. He was truly ready for this kind of commitment...but was I?

"Are you ready, darling?" My mother holds my hand as I carefully tread down the stairs. There was only seven people. Our parents and the announcer. It wasn't a large ceremony, but it was pleasant.

I had listened in on the gossip around Kyrat. A popular theory rose from the ashes at the Monastery and the Arena. They believed that marrying a tarun matara was only promising misfortune and loss. As tarun matara, I did trust in traditions and shared beliefs with many. It was a worry of mine that things wouldn't come as easy for us.

I could tell Mohan was stressed. He was worried about fixing up a nice homestead for us and our future family. Despite having been promised to each other as young children, we did love each other. But something didn't ever feel 100% complete.

"I do." Two words changed my life. I was no longer just Ishwari. No, I was Ishwari Ghale. A name  
that would carry weight in future Kyrat, for better or for worse. In sickness and in health. The rolling hills in the distance beckoned me. I wanted more.

I couldn't tell if it was the shortness of breath or the shocking news that hit hardest. Either way, I was absolutely frozen.

"My transfer to the Royal Guard has been approved. Meaning that I'll need new uniforms, and a move to the North."

The South was my home. Born and raised just outside of Banapur. I was ready for something new, and something else to look forward to. But what would happen to me when I wanted to look back?

-Ishwari


	2. Duty to Protect

Mangsir 1985

Mohan came home nearly two days later than he said he would. I had gotten worried, and I pondered him never returning. A dark part of me wished he wouldn't.

The steps outside made me stand up and walk towards the door. I was shoved when I see Mohan push the other side of the door. He looked a mess.

"I couldn't protect them..." There was blood slathered on his face, his jacket was torn to shreds and his pants wear as dirty as the mud.

"Who? What are you talking about?" I stood in shock. What the hell? What's going on?

"I had one fucking job...and I failed. It was my only duty to protect the royal family and I failed." Mohan was taking his clothes off and cleaning himself up as he spoke.

"Mohan-"

"Don't! You don't understand. The nationalists...they stormed the palace in the middle of the night. The breached the front doors with fucking explosives! I didn't even notice." I see the guilt in his face and I could hear it in his voice.

"I'm sure you were tired, don't beat yourself up." I tried to console him, but with each attempt he continued to resist. Sometimes Mohan was hardheaded, but it's what made him good at what he does. 

"Stop, just stop. I was stationed in the main hall and the blast knocked me off my feet. They walked right fucking past me and killed him." The guilt and shame was pouring out of him now. After four years of marriage, I have never seen him break down like this. That's how I knew...this time there was no going back.

"Killed who?" Deep down, I already knew. I just didn't want to allow myself to believe it.

"They killed the King." Mohan was nearly in tears, he had been very close with the King and was handpicked for his duties in the Royal Guard.

I knew that with the King gone, Kyrat would fall into anarchy. It was the fear that got me thinking about home. What would happen to Kyrat without a king?

-Ishwari


	3. Rich in Love

Ashadh 1986

Mohan left early in the morning for another fight against the nationalists. Their ranks were bolstered by foreign criminals and they're armed with American-made weapons. The monsoon rains won't soon wash the blood off the streets of Tirtha.

Mohan would come home day after day telling me the horror stories of the now war-torn state of Kyrat. People I grew up with we're now dead, or fighting the wrong fight. It hurt me to see my family, my friends be destroyed by these monster. These men sit on far too much power.

"You know, Kyrat would be lost without you." Mohan was not very into being sentimental. He never said anything like this too much. 

"What do you mean?" I was quite shocked when he said this. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"You speak directly to the hearts of these people. You always remind me of our first four years of marriage." Mohan got closer to me, and I could feel his breath against my neck.

He wasn't wrong. We were far from rich, but we were happy.

-Ishwari


	4. Civil Unrest

Baishakh 1987

Mohan told me of a man named Pagan Min. He was from Hong Kong and has a distant relative of the murdered king with him.

Mohan sounded suspicious, and was worried about Pagan's true intentions. Though, he also had an army of mercenaries. They could prove to be useful later, but was it worth the risk?

Well-spoken and confident, but not too much younger than I. Mohan seemed like he was relieved by such a sudden motion of assistance. It was too good to be true.

"It's like Kyra has sent a savior for us, someone who can turn this tide of civil war and restore the monarchy of Kyrat." Mohan seemed hopeful. But sometimes being in a state of anything, can lead to something much worse.

"Between the combined forces of the Royalists and Pagan Min's army, the Nationalists don't stand a chance." Mohan's confidence is something I had watched dwindle to nothing and accent to the sky.

Maybe a little sunshine through the clouds could be good. Maybe.

-Ishwari


	5. Unplanned

Homestead 1987

I have felt sick the past few days. It's almost like a stomach virus. But, I don't think that is the case...

I think I could be pregnant but...I'm hopeful that I am not. With the war and Mohan, I don't think either of us are ready to be parents and raise a child in warfare.

Baby, if there is one, I hope I can wait and give you what you truly deserve.

-Ishwari


	6. Precious Cargo

Shrawan 1987

I truly didn't know what would come next. Our future was uncertain. I catch myself wishing I  
wasn't pregnant. As I know I shouldn't think such things. Bad thoughts create bad things.

I must remind myself that this is a good thing, and I love Mohan. But I worry with the war raging and Mohan not being home often, will this baby have a secure future?

Mohan has a limited amount of patience and I fear he may not want this baby. But...what would I do?

-Ishwari


	7. Blood

Kartik 1987

I knew it was too good to be true. Kyrat had been backstabbed by the Pagan Min. This man had spent months gaining the trust of Kyrati and has destroyed it. He has become the very thing he swore to destroy.

Mohan has spent months fighting alongside his men and just as they had seized the palace, he killed the royal heir and installed himself as the new King.

The rivers have never been as red as they were that day. It was an absolute bloodbath.

Pagan's men had turned on Kyrat and were now scavenging for Mohan. I knew Mohan was alive and in hiding, but I didn't know how long it would be until I saw him again.

Not to mention, he doesn't even know about the bun in the oven yet.

-Ishwari


	8. News Flash

Homestead 1987

"I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait, please? I have to get working on a new plan for the outpost." Mohan had a map out and several marks near several outposts, bell towers, and fortresses.

"I just-" It was hard. Two words were too much to let out of my mouth.

"Damnit Ishwari! What is it?" Mohan was clearly upset with me and frustrated about Pagan. But this is something he should know.

"I'm pregnant." I spit out. It was like a ton of bricks had been lifted off my shoulders. Finally this secret that wasting away at my bones was up for judgement for all to see like show and tell.

Mohan was completely and utterly silent. The room had never been this quiet. It was like I was deaf. But the silence was deafening.


	9. Leftovers

Mangsir 1987

As Pagan's influence grows each week, people wish to join the 'royal army.' His guards from Hong Kong tear the country into pieces. It was like watching a sinking ship.

We had lost three outposts, simply because they are better armed and trained far more  
advanced. We lack the organization and progressive mindset they have obtained.

"I have a dream that maybe one day we will be free and walk all my a golden path." It was true. I loathed for a time of peace. Not just for me. but for my baby.

"If it's a boy, we should name him Ajay." Mohan suggested.

"Why Ajay?" I was curious. It wasn't the most 'Kyrat' name I'd ever heard. But nonetheless, I liked it.

"It sounds great when you add Ghale behind it." I smile at Mohan. We hadn't smiled in weeks. Maybe things would change. Or maybe they wouldn't.

-Ishwari


	10. The Golden Path

Poush 1987

The last couple of months have been very difficult. Mohan managed to find more survivors of the Royalist movement. He even set up a camp in the mountains. But people were scared. They were still grieving the loss of the rightful king.

"Have you came up with a name for this?" 

"The Golden Path: The Resistance." He made it sound like a movie. Not a movie I'd watch, besides I've got front row seats to that already. It was the first time I laughed in months.

-Ishwari


	11. Possibilities

Magh 1987

Mohan and I made a list of what would happen to Kyrat after the war.

—In the absence of a royal heir, the Tarun Matara will serve as head of state under a regent.  
—All industry, finance, and transportation will be nationalized.  
—The Kyrati Army will be reformed under the command of the Tarun Matara.  
—New grade agreements will be established with China and India, and well as the West, and a petition will be submitted to join the UN.  
—A graduated income tax will be implemented.  
—Child labor will be abolished.  
—Education will be free for all.

I stood by the list and waited for the day to come. If it ever would.

-Ishwari


	12. The Fight

Falgun 1987

Mohan and I fought again. We never used to act like this, but lately it seems like everything sets him off.

I tried to bring up the issue about allowing women into the Golden Path. Yet again, Mohan refuses to be progressive in any way. Women are just as much the Kyrati fighters that they are.

"The front lines are no place for a woman. Let them work in the kitchen, hospitals, and be drivers." The sentence lit a fire deep inside of me. A fire that wouldn't be extinguished by a man.

I assure him that a female corp could be ready to fight in as fast as three months. Still, he believes in his old, radical ideals. When will he change?

-Ishwari


	13. Purpose

Baishakh 1988

My son was born today. His name is Ajay Ghale. He weighs 5 pounds, 10 ounces and measures 17 inches long.

His eyes are the same brown-ish green that my eyes were. Nearly the same pigment, it was shocking how much he resembled me.

I would continue to pray to Kyra that my baby boy will grow up in a safe and secure and free Kyrat.

Ajay, if you ever find this...know that I love you with all of me.

-Ishwari


	14. Prayers

Jessita 1988

Ajay, my sweet boy. Every day I hold you, is a day that I am gifted with having you. You are my light and my strength. 

I pray to Kyra daily for your health and safekeeping. I pray for an end to our current hardships before you are able to grow and understand them. 

I wish your childhood would be filled with playing in the hills, not running from gunshots.

I pray that you will become a good man. One that knows the meaning of dignity, honor, and compassion.

-Ishwari


	15. Youth

Bhadra 1988

The war isn't working our favor. Pagan has put a young protegè named Yuma Lau in charge of hunting down any former mercenaries who once worked for him. Mohan tells me how well she's done at her job. 

At every turn it seems we are out-numbered, out-gunned, and out-classed. I'm not sure how much longer Kyrat can hold out. 

-Ishwari


	16. CIA

Ashwin 1988

Mohan tells me the CIA contact has made good on their promise and will be delivering the weapons. I know Mohan, he doesn't like be handed anything by strangers, but this could be his last chance to save Kyrat.

"The American offered to provide me with 'military advisors' but I declined."

"Why? They could have helped us!" I was shocked, why not take the help? Sometimes Mohan made very poor decisions.

"This is a war for Kyrat and it must be won by Kyratis, not Americans."

Right.

-Ishwari


	17. Artifacts

Kartik 1988

The Royal Army has started collecting Kyrati artifacts from temples and homes. He's keeping them in storage at the Jalendu Temple; the place I know all too well.

We are uncertain in his purpose for this, but we do know it can't be good for Kyrat.

"I don't know what he intends to do with artifacts, but he will not get his hands on the Kalinag Thankga." Mohan was right.

As much as it pains me, Mohan and I decided to ask Darpan for a favor. Darpan tore the thankga into 5 separate pieces and scattered them throughout Kyrat. In hopes Yuma would never seek them out.

"The story of Kalinag will not be lost to the likes of Yuma."

-Ishwari


	18. Losing

Magh 1988

We are losing. The war, Mohan, and Kyrat. Mohan and I fight constantly, about nothing and everything. He doesn't come home much anymore, he stays with his loyal comrades. He hasn't cared enough to see Ajay in over two weeks.

"Of course I'm frustrated! You're keeping me away from the war! You've kept me from contributing." Of course I was pissed. He only let me care for Ajay and take care of the house.

"Maybe if I send you to the Royal Palace and right into that tiger's den, you'll understand. You go see what Min has done to our fucking country!"

"Maybe I will." I was so done with Mohan's bullshit. I was taking Ajay with me. I couldn't trust him anymore. My own husband.

-Ishwari


	19. A Whole New World

Royal Palace 1988

"What do. you think you're doing here?" One of the guards looked at me weary. Even though I had Ajay in my arms, they were still sharp. They were staring daggers in us both.

"I'm the Tarun Matara, and I'd appreciate it if you got out of my way." Usually this would work, but today was not my luckiest of days.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that-"

"What are you doing to this beautiful young woman?" I hear a man say from upon the palace itself. Must be Pagan.

"Uh, you see she is trespassing." The soldier shuttered in fear and it was obvious that Pagan had tough consequences for disobedience.

"No Tarun Matara of mine will be harassed." Pagan looked at me and winked.Something about him was different. He had a taste in style, unlike Mohan. If he sent me up here, I intend on having some fun of my own.

"But sir-"

"Execute him, General." Pagan says lightly and helps me and Ajay up the steps. Ajay was sound asleep in my arms and Pagan was maintaining a quiet whisper.

I only heard pleas from behind me. I was scared, but I had a decent poker face.

"So, what brings a woman like you up here?"

I swallowed and prepared my 'speech.'

"If I'm being honest, I need a warm place to stay and little Ajay here has a cold. If its. not okay, we can leave. I totally understand if you-"

"Of course you can stay. Anytime you are welcome." Pagan cut me off and allowed me access to the palace. The plan was going just as it had been planned.

"Can you just promise that I wont get shot on the way in?" I joke, and he laughs a bit before getting serious again. He was charming and had a sense of hospitality and comfort that radiated from him. It was hard not to stare, and I think he might have caught on to that.

"Of course."


	20. Orders

Chaltra 1988

"Ishwari, if you love me you will do this and not question my orders. There is no other way. Pagan trusts you. Maybe it runs deeper than that. Use that to your advantage. Gain access to his organization and subvert it from the inside. Relay pertinent information back to me- timetables, supply routes, overseas contacts."

One line stood out to me.

"Only return after we have achieved victory."

Mohan had given me a radio for contact. One fucking radio. Kyra please watch over Ajay and I.

-Ishwari


	21. Treason

Magsir 1989

Mohan tells me that Pagan Min has been secretly meeting with senior members of the Golden Path to discuss the terms of our surrender. Mohan takes loyalty very seriously, and I knew he would find them and kill them.

"Pagan is a liar! Anyone who met with him is a traitor and they must be dealth with immediately."

It appeared like such a shallow decision and history will judge him harshly. Kyra may never forgive him for his doings.

-Ishwari


	22. First Day on the Job

Royal Palace 1988

I had just arrived at the Royal Palace on my mission to gain trust of the leader, Pagan Min. Mohan, my husband, had sent me here to gain intelligence of the Royal Army's plans and shipments so that the Golden Path would have a better chance at taking Pagan Min down.

If I had known exactly what my job would have led to, I may not have done it. But, what's done is done. The past cannot be changed. But, today is in my hands.

"Good morning, Tarun Matara." It felt weird being here. Pagan was a very hospitable man, and quite generous to say the least. Staying here wouldn't be so bland after all.

"Just call me Ishwari, no need for such fancy terms." He smiled back at me. There was something so subtle about him that made hm so likable. Maybe it was just the way he was, or maybe he was hiding something. 

"Kyra wont kill me though, right? I'm not very accustomed to the religion here in Kyrat." Pagan was eating his oatmeal and so was I. But, I needed my tea first.

"No, she won't kill you. But, if you're going to be a king here, you need to learn these things. Things that will make them like you; by understanding the people in which you lead." I was trying my best to make him think I was just helping him. A part of me hoped that he would learn and maybe change. 

"Alright. What is there to learn?"

A lot.

"The religion is based off of a single god, Kyra. Which is the root of the country Kyrat. A man named Kalinag was once in pre-Kyrat known none other than Shangri-La. Some people believe that that's where we will go after life has ended. Some people question the utter existence."

"What is Shangri-La? I mean, I've had Shangri-Lager." He smirks and takes a sip of his fresh tea.

"Very different things. Kalinag defeated the Rakshasa and gained freedom in Kyrat for all. Making Kyra more powerful that ever. Then, throughout generations the people began to spot living goddesses of Kyra, the tarun matara. I am one of many."

"How is the Tarun Matara chosen? I mean, there is a lot of people in Kyrat."

"They are chosen by the willingness to allow Kyra into their hearts. Along with other factors like gratitude, composure, and graciousness."

As I was telling the story of Kyrat, Pagan wasn't just nodding his head along. He was actively paying attention and asking very relevant questions. With his ability to listen and hear, maybe he wasn't that bad.


	23. One Step

Royal Palace 1988

It had been three months since I moved in with Pagan and three months since I had last seen Mohan. I was shocked at how fast the time came and went. The mornings ran into the evenings just as the Golden Path was running behind on Royal affairs.

Mohan hadn't gained anything more than what we already knew of Pagan. Deeming my job useless. But it did keep Ajay safe from danger, so I was fine with staying.

"Daydreaming again?" Pagan looked at me from our room.

"I suppose." I was leaning against the balcony post, listening for silence. Perhaps my ears were ringing. Ringing with the sounds of grenades and guns firing.

I was dreaming. Dreaming of a better tomorrow. I was woken once again by gunshots scattered in the valley. I hadn't gotten used to war. Who would?

-Ishwari


	24. Time After Time

Royal Palace 1989

Nearly a year had passed since I left Mohan. I hadn't heard from nor had I seen him in a year. I had left him physically and emotionally. When I look back on our last days together, they were stress-inducing nightmares.

Pagan and I had been getting closer. A few months ago, Pagan kissed me for the first time. But, it was much different from Mohan. Mohan was sort of careless and rushed, but Pagan's was gently and loving. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, but if Mohan ever knew...

I know its horrible to cheat on your own husband, but our marriage was in shambles. Constantly bickering and fighting about useless bullshit.

Maybe one day, Ajay, you'll find love and you'll understand.

-Ishwari


	25. Guilty Pleasure

Royal Palace 1989

Pagan and I had decided to move into the same room and share the same bed. This was after a little fiasco with the Royal Guard.

"The Golden Path burned down the fortress! We have no where to sleep, sir." The men looked drained and tired. They all had heavy bags under their eyes and weren't ready to fight again.

"Just let them stay here." I offered, and the soldiers had a glimpse of hope of maybe getting sleep. I nudged Pagan's back and he knew what I wanted. 

"Sure. But don't go wandering about like lost puppies." He agreed to let them stay until further notice. I was happy to be of some sort of help to someone. But this meant Pagan and I had to share a room.

"It's okay, I can sleep on the floor." I tell him, gathering a blanket and a pillow.

"No, a goddess shouldn't be sleeping on the floor! Get up here, I'll sleep down there." Pagan was kind enough to trade spots with me, but I still felt bad about it.

"No, just come up here." I won't lie, my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. He was very muscular and toned, much more so than Mohan was.

"Nervous?" Pagan asks, sliding a bit closer to me. I could feel his warmth radiating from his torso, and his hands found mine under the sheets.

I was feeling him breathing on my neck and leaned for a kiss, lingering a bit too long. It made me weak, but so strong.

Pagan started gliding his hands my thigh and gravitating near my equator. The night was pure love and utter bliss.

I could only think of Mohan and what I had done to him. It can't hurt him if doesn't know, right?


	26. Learning

Royal Palace 1989

It's almost the new year. New year, new me. Not exactly. New year, new baby.

Ajay would no longer be an only child and Pagan would be a father. I hadn't told him yet, both out of fear and nervousness. I had no idea how he would react to the news, and if Mohan ever learned about this, he'd end me.

"Listen, I need to tell you something. So, please just listen and save all your questions until the end, okay?" Pagan only nodded as he found a seat and got comfortable, "I know that I'm officially married to Mohan Ghale, and Ajay is our biological son."

Pagan is wondering where this is going, I can tell from his facial expression. He looked confused and he wanted to say something, but he resisted temptation.

"I'm pregnant with your baby."

Pagan froze in his seat, making no sudden movements, sounds, or even breathing for that matter. I was scared now, this time I couldn't predict the reaction, or the emotion. I was so unsure.

"That's incredible, Ishwari." Pagan stood up and walked towards me, with the biggest smile on his face. It was the happiest I had ever seen him in a while. Though I was nervous about having another baby, I was learning to accept my new life and realties.


	27. Fullest

Royal Fortress 1990

I was now nearly full-term, 38 weeks, nine months pregnant. I was ready to have this baby and be done with it. Pagan could see my frustration and tried to help my stubborn ass whenever I would let him.

"Maybe you should sit down?"

"No, the troops need us. Let's go."

It was nearly 40 weeks of this bullshit. If I needed help, I'd ask for it. I hadn't checked the mail or my radio in a few weeks, both out of laziness and worry. Mohan had sent me something, but I never got around to reading it.

-Ishwari


	28. Warning

shwin 1990

I received an angry letter in the mail. It was from Mohan. I hadn't seen him in over a year, and I was closer to Pagan now.

The letter read;

You whore. What you've done is unforgivable. You've betrayed me. You've betrayed the entire Golden Path. I have spent every hour of the last three years trying to end Pagan's reign of terror. What have you done besides spread your legs? Your mission was simple; collect intelligence. Not sleep with the enemy. Not fuck the commander. Not bear the false king's daughter. What's her name? It doesn't matter. You wretched, selfish whore. I'm coming for you. I'm coming to correct your mistake.

I was shaking. I knew what he had done to people who betrayed him. He killed them. Kyra, save me.

-Ishwari


	29. Fear

Royal Palace 1990

Mohan was here. In the palace. Pagan and I were together, watching Ajay and Lakshmana. I knew why he was here, and I knew what he would do once he got what he wanted.

"Come out, Ishwari. Let's just get this over with, you slut!" Pagan had his hand around my mouth to keep me from screaming. I was doing the same to Lakshmana and Ajay. My two babies were at risk. At the hands of a man I once trusted with every secret I had.

Lakshmana began to cry in arms and I was unable to contain her volume, causing Mohan to run towards our location.

"I hear that little mistake!" His words were taunting me, and sturring up so much hatred and anger in my heart.

I thought if I closed my eyes, I might wake up from this nightmare. But instead, I felt Mohan tear Lakshmana from my grip and shot her. I felt my baby's blood splash across my face and I broke.

"NO! FUCK YOU MOHAN. YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU'RE THE FUCKING TERRORIST." I yelled and Mohan reloaded his gun and walked away.

I was holding Lakshmana's limp cold body in my arms, as I weeped. Pagan was still holding his hands above Ajay's eyes. Pagan's face was pale, and his expression grew cold. The room was silent other than my own crying.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Ajay said, as I lay on the c old, hardwood floor of the palace. My vision was going blurry and my body was beginning to tremble. Was I going into shock? Maybe. Did I care? No. All I cared about was dealing with my monster of a husband.

"You'll never be hurt again, dear. I'll make sure of it."


	30. Scatter

Poush 1990

I had killed him. My husband. My son's father.

I had found a journal of Mohan's and I read every page. I decided to rip each page and scatter it across Kyrat. I thought it would bring Lakshmana justice, but it didn't. I thought it would bring me peace for Ajay. But it didn't.

His letter read;

Ajay, know that everything I've done is for you. All I have ever wanted is for you to grow up in a safe and prosperous country. I deeply regret not being there to see your first steps or hear your first words, but the burden of command leaves little room for sentiment or distraction. Your mother use to get upset when I spoke of your future training, but if this war should outlive me, you must be ready to assume my position. The future of Kyrat is in your hands.

He knew I was coming back for him. Back for revenge. He spent his last few hours writing a letter Ajay would never read.

-Ishwari


	31. Change

Texas, USA 1990

Dear Ajay, 

One day you'll find this letter, but when you do don't be upset. Just be understanding. The truth is that Kyrat was always going to change you. That's why we never spoke about home. Kyra brought out the worst in people, and didn't want that for you. I love you.

-Mom

I would give this letter to him when he was old enough to understand and comprehend my decisions. Until then, I'd wait.


	32. The End is Near

Austin, Texas 2013

Today I was diagnosed with breast cancer. Out of all the ways I thought I would die, I die from a fucking cancerous tumor? Please Kyra, let this be some sick joke.

Ajay was turning 23 this week and I wasnt going to ruin his birthday with such a bomb, no. I'd keep it a secret for as long as I could...

-Ishwari


	33. Forced Entry

Austin, Texas 2014

Dear Ajay,

Ajay, my son. I have but one last wish. Take me back to Lakshmana.

-Mom


End file.
